


Captains Orgy / Di come Kuroo invitò Daichi ad uscire e si rivelò più divertente del previsto

by evelynbubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically, Captains, Italian, Just a kink I swear, M/M, Multi, Orgy, all together - Freeform, dp maybe??, hell yeah, i dunno, im not sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynbubbles/pseuds/evelynbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I capitani hanno modi interessanti di ammazzare il tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di come Daichi fuggì da un ristorante

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente! Anche se questo è solo il primo capitolo. Il p0rn arriva, ma dOPO. state tranquilli.
> 
> Also, mi scuso per l'immagine che si vede tipo IMMENSA non è colpa mia sorry sorry sorry mi amate ancora vero? Certo che sì. 
> 
> Baci~ 

Daichi è un bravo capitano, oltre che una brava persona. È sempre pronto a sostenere i suoi amici, a sorreggerli quando non ce la fanno più e a riportare la serietà là dove manca. Ma è anche pronto a ridere nei momenti più duri.  
  
Ma chi è il pilastro di Daichi, la grande donna dietro il grande uomo, la persona che lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro? Suga. Suga è la moglie del capitano, il suo faro nella tempesta. Certo, Suga è un ragazzo e ne è ben conscio. Ma ciò non gli ha impedito di innamorarsi di Dachi, piano piano e poi tutto in una volta. Conosce ogni sua singola sfaccettatura, è  per questo che lo ama con tutto il cuore e non lo lascerebbe per nulla al mondo.  
  
Suga è una persona molto empatica e capisce al volo quando qualcosa non va: per questo, quando Daichi si mostra un po' più silenzioso e preoccupato del solito quel pomeriggio, non può fare a meno di indagare. Si siede accanto a lui, nel fresco di quel venerdì sera, la borraccia appoggiata sui gradini di fronte alla porta della palestra.  
  
“Cos'hai, Daichi?” domanda dolcemente, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla con affetto.  
“Ah, Suga... nulla. Sono solo un po' in ansia, tutto qui. Davvero, non preoccuparti...”.  
“Ma sei matto, Daichi?” esclama Suga, fingendosi scandalizzato “Io sono qui per te, sempre! Su, dimmi cos'è successo e vedrai che troveremo un modo per venirne a capo”.  
  
Il sorriso di Suga è così dolce e sereno che Daichi non può che arrendersi: sospirando, si passa una mano fra i capelli e tira fuori il cellulare.   
  
“Tieni, leggi da -Yo, Daichi-” mormora, porgendolo a Suga che inizia a scorrere i messaggi con curiosità.   
“Ah, ma è Kuroo-san!” Dice non appena legge il mittente “Non sapevo che voi due foste in contatto”.  
“E infatti non lo siamo... ci siamo scambiati il numero perché così è più facile organizzarci per le partite. Ma non ci siamo mai scritti per altri motivi”.  
“Capisco... Aspetta che leggo tutto”.  
[](http://i.imgur.com/gXPa7fM)  
Suga stacca gli occhi dallo schermo ed esclama: “Daichi, ti stavi preoccupando a causa di questo? Che c'è, non vuoi andare...?”.  
Il capitano sospira, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano: “Non è che non voglia, è che ho paura di fare la figura del campagnolo incompetente, o comunque di mettere in imbarazzo la mia squadra...” risponde, tormentandosi le dita.  
  
Vorrebbe dire qualcos'altro magari, ma la mano di Suga che si posa sulla sua gamba è tiepida e rassicurante e l’occhiata che gli rivolge lo è ancora di più. “Daichi... non devi essere preoccupato. Kuroo-San sembra un'ottima persona e secondo me andrete super d'accordo! Sicuramente avrete tantissime cose in comune: siete due grandi capitani e ottimi punti di riferimento per i vostri amici, potreste scambiarvi idee e pareri non solo sul volley, ma su tutto. Tu prendi le cose come vengono, con spontaneità. Non negarti nulla: non si sa mai cosa potrebbe accadere! Ogni occasione che perdi è un mondo che non si schiude ai tuoi occhi... è questa regola non vale per tutto, non solo per l'uscita con Kuroo. Sii te stesso e andrà tutto bene, diventerete ottimi amici posso assicurartelo”.  
  
Suga ha questo modo di fare così rilassato e maturo, la sua voce è un toccasana, e sembra essere sempre 100% sicuro di ciò che afferma... anche Daichi vorrebbe avere questa qualità, a volte gli sembra di essere il poliziotto cattivo e Suga quello buono. Ma si completano a vicenda, ed è una cosa meravigliosa. Gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, proprio sopra il suo neo, e lo ringrazia in un sussurro.  
  
“Sei un angelo, Koushi. Come farei senza di te? Sarei solo metà di un uomo. Ora scappo a casa, ma chiamerò sicuramente per raccontarti di Tokyo” dice, afferrando le sue cose e stringendosi i lacci delle scarpe. L'ultima cosa che Suga sente prima che Daichi scompari dalla sua vista è un “Ricordati che ti amo!” e il ragazzo non può fare a meno di arrossire dolcemente.  
  
____  
  
Quando Kuroo riceve il messaggio di conferma da Daichi, si trattiene a stento dall’esultare: finalmente! Ora può aggiungere un altro po' di pepe alle sue solite “uscite”.  
  
“Bokuto?” domanda non appena l'amico risponde alla chiamata, “Abbiamo una nuova recluta! E non una qualsiasi... Ti ho mai parlato del capitano della Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi? No? Cazzo. Come ho potuto? Sono orribile. Dovresti vedere che fregno assurdo non è. Di costituzione fisica siete abbastanza simili... Ma lui è più basso, sarà perfetto. Oh sì, posso assicurartelo. È fidanzato...? Aiuto, penso di sì. Insomma. Uno come lui che resta single? Mi sembrava abbastanza intimo col suo vice, mh... Eh, è una tendenza a quanto pare, ahahah! Nono, non penso ci saranno problemi. Fidati, se sta con il suo vice non avremo alcuna difficoltà: quel tipo somiglia parecchio al nostro Yaku. E io conosco i miei polli. Tranquillo bro, ci sarà da divertirsi! Avverti tu gli altri? Okay, okay. Lascio il resto nelle tue mani! Solita camera, yup. È abbastanza grande, no? Al massimo chiedi alla madre di Oikawa. Ci pensi tu? Va bene, dai. Allora ci becchiamo domani, solita ora solito posto. Niente di troppo estremo, NO niente lingerie. Non ancora. Diamogli tempo, dai. Ma che dici! Certo! Ora vado che ho lasciato una cosa a metà. Va bene... Ciao bro. A domani!”.  
  
Un ghigno soddisfatto si disegna sul viso di Kuroo mentre si volta verso Kenma, appoggiando il telefono sul letto e avvicinandosi a lui, i polsi tremanti ancora legati. “E ora pensiamo a te, gattino”.  
___  
  
Il calmo, controllato, razionale Daichi sta camminando avanti e indietro per il binario: la folla appena scesa dal treno si sta rapidamente diradando, in quel sabato pomeriggio di metà autunno. Fa abbastanza fresco, cosa insolita per una città come Tokyo in questo periodo dell'anno, e Daichi si stringe nel suo cappotto leggero. Si è vestito bene? La domanda gli sorge spontanea, e se ne meraviglia perché in fondo a chi importa? È un'uscita fra amici. Amici.  
  
Amici. Continua a ripeterselo, più per auto convinzione che per altro, non riesce ad etichettare quell'incontro. E non sa nemmeno se sarà da solo. Ha come la netta sensazione che sia una di quelle uscite in cui in teoria si è in due, e in pratica si invitano persino i vicini di casa. Il brutto è che non sa se ne sarebbe felice o meno.  
  
Insomma, lui è lì per Kuroo no? Ma in che senso è lì per Kuroo, esattamente? Il nervosismo lo attanaglia: farà una buona impressione? Come sarà Kuroo senza la divisa? Ma che razza di domande si sta facendo? La curiosità è tanta, in effetti: incontrare il capitano di una delle squadre più forti di Tokyo in un contesto puramente informale è davvero eccitante. Sarà vestito da ragazzo di città, per bene, ordinato ed elegante? Oppure trasandato e casual, un po' da ghetto?  
  
Daichi si tira uno schiaffo. Deve smetterla di pensare a Kuroo. Ma lo sta per incontrare, come fa a smettere di pensarci?! È tentato di scappare, per qualche istante: potrebbe voltarsi, balzare sul treno, tornare a Miyagi e andare a frignare fra le braccia di Suga. Sta accarezzando l'idea, i denti stretti e le braccia tese per il nervosismo, quando sente una voce molto familiare chiamarlo: "Yahoo! Captain-kun!".  
  
Oh no, non lui.  
  
Cosa ci fa lì?   
  
Alza lo sguardo, e la peggiore (o migliore) scena della sua vita gli si para davanti.  
  
Oikawa, Bokuto, Ushijima (seriamente?!) e Kuroo si stanno avvicinando a lui, vestiti in modo così informale e rilassato, chiacchierando normalmente fra di loro, la mano di Oikawa che si agita frenetica nella sua direzione.   
  
Si sforza di sorridere, e il suo sguardo incontra quello di Kuroo: gli occhi del capitano della Nekoma brillano di una luce diversa da quella in campo, e il suo solito ghigno è disteso in un sorriso tranquillo. "Yo, Daichi".  
  
Da quando si passa direttamente al nome?  
  
"Yo... Kuroo".  
"Captain-kun!" trilla Oikawa, stringendogli la mano entusiasta, "Sono così felice di vederti...".  
"Anch'io, Oikawa...".  
"Daichi! Buondì! Benvenuto nella civiltà, eh?" ride Bokuto dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Sawamura" e da Ushijima non arriva alcun suono ulteriore.  
Daichi gli rivolge un sorriso cordiale: almeno qualcuno di sano c'è.  
  
"Okay gente, saluti fatti" dice Kuroo, battendo le mani per richiamare la loro attenzione "Abbiamo un giro da fare, e Daichi non ha visto niente di Tokyo. È quasi ora di cena... andiamo a mangiarci del buon ramen caldo".  
  
Oikawa applaude entusiasta: "Oh sì! Sarà divertente! Potremmo andare anche...".  
"Schifokawa! Smettila di fare la troia! Vieni dentro subito, che stiamo iniziando a giocare!".  
Da dove spuntava Iwaizumi? E perché diceva quelle frasi senza senso...?  
"Ops, scusate, è il mio cellulare... Pronto? Mamma? Ciao! Sì, ora ti dico..." farfuglia Oikawa, allontanandosi di qualche metro.  
Daichi è troppo scioccato per dire qualcosa: "Non aggiungere altro, Sawamura. Oikawa è così" commenta Ushijima con la voce profonda e gli occhi fermi. Scrolla le spalle e borbotta: "Sarebbe dovuto venire alla Shiratorizawa...".  
  
Daichi è fermamente convinto che nemmeno frequentare una scuola diversa avrebbe impedito ad Oikawa ed Iwaizumi di vedersi, ma magari quella suoneria da attacco cardiaco non sarebbe mai esistita. Chi sarebbe tanto innamorato da voler sentire la voce del proprio ragazzo incazzato nero ogni volta che arriva una chiamata? Oikawa, a quanto pare.   
  
Il capitano della Seijou termina la conversazione con una serie infinita di saluti e di bacini, tutto contento, le labbra morbide distese in un sorriso sincero. Daichi è una persona empatica, e si rende conto se la persona che ha di fronte è spontanea. Oikawa Tooru, un costrutto unico, un personaggio, una celebrità, è raramente sé stesso. Ma in quel momento, Daichi ne è sicuro, la sua espressione felice è autentica.  
  
"Perché tieni quella suoneria, Oikawa...? Mi fai venire un infarto ogni volta! Perché credi che a Bokuto siano venuti i capelli bianchi?".  
"Ehy! Io li ho sempre avu-".  
"Lo sappiamo, bro. Era per far sentire in colpa Schifokawa".  
Il capitano della Seijou fa una linguaccia a Kuroo: "Solo Iwa-chan può chiamarmi così! E io sono sempre felice di sentire la sua voce anche quando non è qui con me~" replica, le mani intrecciate e l'espressione sognante.  
"Avresti potuto registrare delle frasi carine..." osserva Daichi, perplesso.  
"Ma questa è la vera essenza di Iwa-chan, Daicchi!".  
"Daicchi?".  
"Non è molto più carino come soprannome? Captain-kun non suona più bene ora che ti conosco..." è la giustificazione di Oikawa, che si tamburella l'indice sul labbro con aria pensosa.   
  
Camminare per le vie di Tokyo con quella bizzarra compagnia non fa certo passare inosservati: Kuroo e Bokuto in particolare sono chiassosi e appariscenti, mentre Ushijima con la sua altezza emerge dalla folla.  
Oikawa è stranamente silenzioso, cammina fianco a fianco con Daichi, lanciandogli qualche occhiatina come se morisse dalla voglia di chiedergli qualcosa ma non trovasse le parole giuste.  
  
Trascorrono qualche minuto senza proferire verbo fino a quando il capitano della Karasuno, fremente di curiosità, non dice: "Allora, Oikawa, come... va?".  
"Daicchi! Io? Bene, perché?".  
"Mi lanci degli sguardi strani".  
"È perché sei... molto bello, uhm".  
L'altro si imbarazza: "Ah... grazie, ecco... Pensavo ci fosse altro...".  
"A dir la verità sì. Ho avuto modo, per mia fortuna, di conoscere il ragazzo rinfrescante".  
"Chi...?".  
"Suga".  
Daichi per poco non inciampa nel marciapiede: "Quel Sugawara Koushi? Il mio vice?".  
"Lui!" esclama Oikawa contento, "È una persona adorabile, non credi?".  
"Senza dubbio!" un sorriso dolce si disegna sul viso duro di Daichi "Probabilmente se non ci fosse lui, la mia squadra sarebbe allo sbaraglio. È come un collante: ci tiene uniti e mi dà la forza di continuare quando il mondo mi sembra oscuro".  
Anche Oikawa sorride, a quelle parole: "Devi volergli molto bene".  
"Sì... molto...".  
"Lo ami?" la domanda arriva da Kuroo, che si è girato a parlargli, il solito ghigno che va da un orecchio all'altro.  
"Rivelaci le sotto trame della tua squadra, Daichi!" rincara Bokuto, e persino sul viso di Ushijima appare un accenno di interesse.  
"Okay, ragazzine" risponde con tutta la calma del mondo il diretto interessato "Vi rivelerò tutti gli scandali che tanto bramate, ma a due condizioni".  
Quattro paia di occhi sono puntati di lui: "Portatemi a mangiare del ramen caldo e dopo mi direte come mai siete qua tutti e quattro quando doveva esserci solo Kuroo".  
"N-Non ci vuoi bene, Daichi?" piagnucola Bokuto, stritolando il braccio di Ushijima.  
"Ma che hai capito! È solo che non vi aspettavo tutti qui, e sicuramente c'è una buona ragione che sono curioso di sapere e che non è, ne sono certo, sentirmi spettegolare sui miei compagni di squadra" lo rassicura Daichi, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"D'accordo Daicchi. Ti porteremo a mangiare il miglior ramen del mondo! So io dove!" esclama Oikawa, scrocchiandosi le dita "Faccio strada".  
  
___  
  
"Stai scherzando, vero?".  
"No, perché?".  
"Oikawa... Mi hai portato in un Love Hotel?".  
"Esatto!".  
Daichi cerca di mantenere la calma: "Sbaglio o avevo detto -ristorante-?".  
L'altro capitano si schiarisce la gola: "Benvenuti, signori... e UshiWaka... Al Love Hotel -Mirai- di Tokyo! Daicchi, entra e capirai".  
  
Le porte a vetri si aprono al suo passaggio, rivelando un atrio ampio e luminoso: l'arredamento è semplice, dai toni caldi del rosso e del mogano. Emana una bella atmosfera, quasi familiare, e sembrava un comunissimo albergo. Se non fosse che, e Daichi non riesce a togliersi questo pensiero dalla testa, solo qualche piano sopra di lui ci siano delle persone avvinghiate fra le lenzuola. Perfetti sconosciuti, vero, ma pur sempre corpi che si toccano e si amano a pochi metri da dove si trova.  
  
È pur sempre un adolescente: maturo, responsabile, attento, con una buona media scolastica e una ancor migliore resa sportiva, ma i suoi quasi diciott'anni si fanno sentire.  
  
Si volta, mentre gli altri ragazzi entrano con un'aria soddisfatta stampata in faccia: "Perché mi avete portato qui. Fornitemi una spiegazione logica".  
"Oh, insomma, Daicchi! Vuoi sapere sempre tutto! Ora lo scopri!" dice Oikawa mentre si avvicina a passo sicuro alla reception. La donna di mezza età seduta al bancone gli rivolge un ampio sorriso: "Tooru-chan! Sei venuto di nuovo a trovarmi?".  
"Hirose-san, buonasera" risponde il capitano della Seijou in finto tono serioso, per poi salutarla con la mano ridendo, "Zietta, c'è un tavolo per noi? Siamo in cinque! Ti preeego!".  
La donna si aggiusta gli occhiali sul naso, ridendo: "C'è sempre un posto per te e i tuoi amici, tesoro..." e poi aggiunge, a bassa voce, tanto che Daichi non riuscì a sentirla, "Vi ho riservato una camera stupenda!".  
Oikawa le fa l'occhiolino, soffiandole un bacio e prendendo le chiavi che Hirose gli porge: "Sei la migliore, Zietta. Ci vediamo dopo!".  
  
Torna dagli altri trotterellando, le chiavi prontamente nascoste nella tasca dei jeans incredibilmente attillati.  
"Allora, ragazzi!" cinguetta, "Abbiamo un tavolo. Sì, Daichi, c'è un ristorante al piano terra... Potevi arrivarci..." commentò con un gesto eloquente della mano.  
"Sembravate in confidenza, tu e quella donna. Vieni spesso qui?" domanda il capitano della Karasuno per cambiare discorso e dimenticare la figuraccia di poco prima.  
"Quella è sua zia, Sawamura" risponde Ushijima con la sua bella voce baritonale "E questo Love Hotel, annesso ristorante, è di proprietà di sua madre".  
"Sua madre ha un Love Hotel?".  
"Una catena, per essere precisi" specifica Kuroo, seguendo Oikawa e gli altri a sinistra della reception, imboccando un corridoio dalle pareti in legno scuro e morbida moquette rossa "Ne va molto fiero. Ogni albergo ha un nome diverso... Questo si chiama Mirai, proprio come sua madre. In ogni città maggiore ce n'è uno, se non erro".  
"Che nome insolito, Mirai".  
Kuroo sorride: "Io lo trovo bellissimo, anche se strano. Non credi anche tu?".  
  
Daichi sente le proprie guance andare a fuoco. Può percepire le risatine di Suga, anche se non si trova lì: lo stuzzicherebbe, prendendolo in giro per il suo incredibile imbarazzo. "Fai tanto il duro, ma dentro sei una ragazzina innamorata!" gli aveva detto una volta per scherzo. Non sapeva, o forse sì, di avere terribilmente ragione.  
  
Il corridoio che avevano percorso li porta in un grande salone, con un pavimento a specchio e delle plafoniere dorate che diffondevano una luce calda in tutto lo spazio. Vi erano parecchi tavoli, con delle sedie di vellutino rosso e le tovaglie dello stesso colore. Il tutto emana la stessa atmosfera quasi casalinga dell'atrio. Nonostante il suo nervosismo e quella vocina interiore che gli dice che qualcosa non quadra, Daichi si sente più rilassato.  
  
Una cameriera sorridente si avvicina al gruppo: "Benvenuti! Oikawa-kun, è sempre un piacere" fa un breve inchino, poi si rivolge nuovamente a tutti e cinque, "Vi ho riservato un tavolo, seguitemi".  
Li conduce ad un tavolo rettangolare, vicino al muro, sul lato sinistro della sala: vi sono più sedie di quante servono loro, e una panca appoggiata alla parete che ha tutta l'aria di essere comodissima.  
  
Oikawa ringrazia la cameriera soffiandole un bacio, e lei arrossisce tutta, per poi inchinarsi brevemente e tornare da dov'era venuta. "Ah, che effetto faccio alle donne! E non solo..." ridacchia, per poi aggiungere: "Dai UshiWaka-chan, accomodati, non avere il solito palo in culo!".  
  
Il capitano della Shiratorizawa gli rivolge uno sguardo fulminante, per poi scivolare sul lato più lontano della panca. Oikawa si accomoda vicino a lui, dopodiché si siede Kuroo. Bokuto sceglie una sedia dall'altro capo del tavolo, e Daichi fa lo stesso -nel caso avesse bisogno di scappare via o che.  
Gli occhi sottili del capitano della Nekoma di fronte a lui non lo convincono.  
  
____  
  
L'ultimo spaghetto di ramen sta scivolando giù lungo la sua gola, quando Kuroo incrocia le gambe sotto il tavolo e domanda: "Allora, Daichi... Raccontaci qualcosina, su".  
"Che cosa...?".  
"Ah non so, gossip. I tuoi compagni, magari, forniscono un buon argomento di conversazione".  
"Oh sì!" cinguetta Oikawa incrociando le dita in quel suo modo strano, congiungendo pollici e mignoli, "Dimmi di Tobio-chan! Come se la cava il mio kohai preferito?" e qui Daichi coglie una punta di ironia.  
"Beh... Sta bene. Si impegna, non salta mai un allenamento... Dovresti essere fiero di te stesso come insegnante, il suo servizio è ancora il migliore della squadra".  
Gli occhi cioccolato di Oikawa si illuminano: "Ahw, quanto odio quel ragazzino! Però è bravo, mh, c'è da dirlo...".  
"Lui e Hinata si stanno esercitando duramente per perfezionare la loro veloce. Sono incredibili, vorrei avere la loro energia costante".  
"Il piccoletto!" esclama Bokuto "L'ho trovato adorabile! Io stimo chiunque abbia dei capelli particolari... Sembra un piccolo Sole, che carino. Salta come un canguro. Sei fortunato ad averlo in squadra... Sembra tirare fuori il meglio dal tuo alzatore".  
"L'ho sempre detto io che erano una coppia perfetta..." commenta Kuroo.  
Trascinato da quei pettegoli, Daichi non può fare a meno di aggiungere: "E non solo nella pallavolo".  
Le orecchie di Oikawa si drizzano letteralmente: "Chicomecosa? Tobio-chan e il piccoletto..." e avvicina i due indici, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
Daichi ride: "Esatto... Hai capito. Non stanno insieme nemmeno da tanto, ma... Insomma... Avranno già fatto di tutto, ci scommetto".  
"Uuuh sembri saperne molto, Daichi!" dice Bokuto.  
Ushijima azzarda un: "Forse non sono proprio affari nostri...".  
"Taci, UshiWaka-chan!" sbotta il capitano della Seijou dandogli un pugno sulla spalla, "Daicchi si sta finalmente divertendo, non fare lo scorfano brontolone".  
  
Mentre Kuroo consola il povero Ushijima tanto bistrattato, il capitano della Karasuno delizia le orecchie di Oikawa e Bokuto con i suoi scoop incredibili.  
"E non sono nemmeno gli unici..." prosegue, "Abbiamo un ampia concentrazione di coppiette sdolcinate all'interno della squadra. Una su tutte, Nishinoya e Asahi".  
"Loro sono...?".  
"L'asso e il libero, Bokuto! Quello piccolo con i capelli elettrici e il tipo alto con l'aria da spacciatore, giusto?".  
"Oddio ho capito! Mi viene quasi da ridere... Il vostro libero non si rompe quando scopano?".  
"Semmai, è Asahi che si rompe... Non a caso lo chiamiamo cuore di vetro! È davvero sensibile e fragile di carattere" puntualizza Daichi.  
"È un vero power bottom, questo Nishinoya".  
"Bro, mai quanto te!".  
"Ti piacerebbe mettermelo in culo Bokuto, ma trattieniti per favore".  
"Tanto l'ho già fatto!".  
Kuroo alza le mani in segno di resa, e ammette: "Punto per te".  
"Non credo di aver capito".  
Gli occhi di Daichi sono sgranati, mentre il suo indice si sposta da Bokuto a Kuroo: "Voi due... cosa?".  
"Cosa cosa, Daicchi?" domanda Oikawa, alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Avete... fatto... quello?".  
"Intendi scopare, Daichi?" il tono di Kuroo è un po' confuso.  
Il rossore che sale sulle guance del capitano di Miyagi è evidente.  
Bokuto ride sguaiatamente: "Che timidone, che carino! Comunque sì, oddio, non è un affare di stato!".  
"Non... Non siete fidanzati voi, non avete...".  
"Ci sto lavorando giuro! Ma Akaashi è così. Difficile. Tanto bello quanto impossibile da leggere!" si lagna Bokuto.   
"Nel mio caso, Kenma lo sa. Ne è perfettamente al corrente. È anche d'accordo. Come lo sono Iwaizumi e... quell'altro, lì, come si chiama...".  
"Intendi-".  
"E sta un po' zitto, UshiWaka, che non frega a nessuno chi ti fotti!" stride Oikawa, "Parli sempre!".  
"Veramente, io...".  
Daichi gli lancia un'occhiata di supporto morale, per poi tornare a focalizzarsi su Kuroo.  
"Quindi voi... Voi quattro? Insieme? Contemporaneamente?" il suo tono era a dir poco sconvolto.  
Bokuto annuisce: "Esatto! Per alleviare la tensione, per puro divertimento! Insomma, se una cosa è sana e divertente, perché negarsela? Quando smette di essere una di queste due cose, si molla il colpo" conclude allungandosi sulla sedia e reclinando la testa all'indietro.  
  
Quella di Bokuto potrebbe essere una vera perla di saggezza, ma Daichi è davvero troppo confuso per dargli ascolto sul serio.  
Ci vuole poco a fare due più due, a quel punto: quattro ragazzi che fanno sesso tutti insieme per divertirsi nonostante siano fidanzati, e guarda caso si presentano all'appuntamento che ha con Kuroo -fra l'altro uno dei ragazzi in questione.   
"Ecco perché siete tutti qui oggi" dice esitante, stringendo i pugni, "Volevate convincere anche me ad unirmi alla vostra, perdonate la franchezza, orgia. Ma io non sono come voi!".  
Si alza di scatto, afferrando la propria borsa e precipitandosi fuori dal salone. Gli altri non fanno nemmeno in tempo a replicare che lui è già scappato via; dove, non si sa.  
  
"Abbiamo combinato un bel casino. Complimenti Oikawa" sono le parole di Ushijima, che incrocia le braccia fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
L'altro ragazzo gli fa la linguaccia: "Ah, e così sarebbe colpa mia UshiWaka-chan? Semmai sei tu che l'hai traumatizzato!".  
"Ohy, smettetela di fare i coglioni. Non tutto è perduto. Bokuto, il cellulare di Oikawa".  
"Che cosa vuoi farci, gattaccio?!".  
"Lo vedrai. Bokuto?".  
"Signorsì, signore!".  
Il solito ghigno ricompare sul viso di Kuroo mentre scorre i contatti, per poi selezionare un numero che Oikawa ha composto parecchio, di recente.  
"Pronto? Ciao... No, non sono Tooru... Esatto, Kuroo della Nekoma. Ehy, Suga. Abbiamo bisogno di te".


	2. Di come le cose finiscono bene per te.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non avresti mai immaginato che le cose sarebbero finite così bene per te, vero... Daichi?  
> Ci vediamo a fine capitolo.
> 
> Il tuo collega, Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ritardo è così atroce che non posso fare a meno di dirvi che ne è valsa la pena. Di aspettare intendo. Non del ritardo. Hoot!

  
La porta dello sgabuzzino sbatte alle spalle di Daichi mentre, ansante, cerca  l'interruttore: la luce si accende con un ronzio, e il ragazzo può finalmente  sedersi a terra e appoggiare la borsa.    


  
Non sa esattamente cosa fare: ha semplicemente imboccato la tromba delle  scale pochi minuti prima, salendo quanti più piani possibili; arrivato in cima  all'edificio, ha cercato un posto dove rifugiarsi per pensare.    


  
La sua testa è piena di pensieri che si susseguono freneticamente: ma che cosa  succede, forse la mia reazione è stata troppo esagerata, loro in fondo non  fanno niente di male...   


Forse, si è spaventato per nulla. Di cosa ha paura esattamente? 

  
Daichi non lo sa, ma sa chi può aiutarlo: la sua roccia, la persona di cui più si  fida al mondo.   


 

  
Compone il numero di Suga senza pensarci due volte, e spera proprio che il  ragazzo risponda. Dopo qualche squillo, ecco che quella dolce voce familiare  arriva alle sue orecchie: "Pronto? Daichi?".    


"Oh mio Dio, Suga. Non sono mai stato così felice di sentirti".

  
Sente una risatina provenire dall'altro capo della linea: "Ma tu sei sempre felice  di sentirmi...! Dev'essere un'occasione particolare, dunque".   


"Più che particolare, direi infelice...".

"Non farmi preoccupare, Daichi".

"A dir la verità non è niente...".

 

  
Il ragazzo fa una lunga pausa, inspirando profondamente. Vuole esprimersi nel  miglior modo possibile.   


  
"Penso che i capitani della Nekoma, Fukurodani, Seijou e Shiratorizawa mi  abbiano appena invitato a partecipare ad un orgia con loro quattro".   


  
Daichi si aspetta di sentire la mascella di Suga cadere a terra, ma invece  avverte una risatina.    


"Cosa c'è da ridere?".

"Tesoro mio, sei così innocente... Dove ti trovi ora?".

"In uno sgabuzzino, all'ultimo piano del love hotel dove mi hanno trascinato".

"Mmmh... E cosa vedi?".

  
"Stracci, scope, un secchio... C'è un carrello per le pulizie, alcuni flaconi di  detersivo... Niente di bizzarro insomma! Andiamo, è un ripostiglio".   


"Sei solo? Senti dei rumori fuori dalla porta?".

  
"No, il piano sembra deserto... Non ci sono molte camere qua, immagino si  tratti di suite o comunque stanze costose...".   


"Perfetto".

 

C'è una nota di malizia nelle parole di Suga, solitamente fresche e limpide. 

"Cosa... cosa c'è?".

  
"Mio Daichi, luce dei miei occhi, devi rilassarti. Alza e abbassa lentamente il  petto. Non pensare a niente".   


  
Il ragazzo trattiene il respiro: la sua voce è di puro miele, dolce ma anche  appiccicosa, calda, avvolgente.   


"Ora ti farò delle domande, e tu dovrai rispondere sì o no. Va bene?".

A Daichi non può fare altro che arrendersi.

"Va bene...".

"Voglio sentirti sicuro".

"Lo sono! Vai avanti".

"Okay. Sei teso?".

"Sì".

"Desidero che tu ti calmi, adesso. D'accordo, amore mio? Respira".

  
Daichi incrocia le gambe, strusciando la schiena contro il muro di puro cemento.  Non è così freddo, e fa come ha appena detto Suga.   


 

"Spegni la luce".

  
Si allunga, tastando la parete per trovare l'interruttore, e lo stanzino sprofonda  nel buio. L'unica debole illuminazione proviene dal cellulare accostato al suo  orecchio sinistro.   


"Spenta?".

"Sì".

"Chiudi anche gli occhi".

"Ma sono già al buio...".

"Chiudili e basta. Starai meglio, fidati".

Daichi sospira, abbassando le palpebre e oscurando definitivamente la sua vista.

"Fatto".

"Okay... Ora dimmi, dove pensi che siano Kuroo e gli altri?".

"Non lo so... Forse sono giù al ristorante, forse se ne sono andati".

"O forse, come è più probabile, ti stanno cercando".

"Perché dovrebbero? Sono scappato".

"È semplice, Daichi... Ti desiderano".

Suga avverte un sussulto: "Cosa c'è?".

"Niente, è che... Mi sembra strano".

"Hai idea di quanto tu possa essere incredibilmente attraente, dolcezza?".

  
Arrossisce quando usa quei nomignoli, e Suga adora farlo arrossire anche se  non può vederlo.   


 

"No...?".

"Lo immaginavo. Sto immaginando tante, tante cose in questo momento...".

"Cosa?".

"Tu...".

Daichi deglutisce rumorosamente.

"Le tue mani grandi, forti, che si aprono sulla mia schiena...".

"Suga".

  
"Sssh, non ancora. Non interrompermi... Voglio pensarci molto intensamente e  fermare questa immagine nella mia testa".   


Un gemito proviene dall'altro capo del telefono. Il ragazzo trema.

"Ti stai eccitando, Daichi...?".

Nessuna risposta.

"Dovresti dire sì o no, sai".

"...sì".

È una sillaba difficile da pronunciare.

 

  
"Ne sono felice... Perché anch'io sono eccitato. Molto... eccitato... E vorrei  vederti. Come soffro, nel non vederti, Daichi...".   


  
Un sospiro strozzato esce dalla gola del capitano, mentre la sua mano destra  scivola fra le sue gambe. Sono ancora incrociate, e le distende prontamente  per stare più comodo.   


  
"Sono qui da solo, sul letto... Le coperte non mi tengono per niente caldo,  Daichi... Anche perché non ho nulla addosso, lo ammetto".   


"Ti prego".

"Ah, no... Porto la tua felpa".

"Quella della squadra?".

"Mmmh, sì".

"Mio Dio".

  
"Il tuo profumo è così buono, Daichi... È come averti qua accanto a me, ma  non posso vederti o toccarti... La cosa è tanto frustrante quanto eccitante".   


 

  
Le dita del capitano slacciano frettolosamente i pantaloni, i polpastrelli freddi  che vengono a contatto con la pelle bollente e sottile dell'inguine. Geme, e  Suga se ne accorge subito; non perde tempo a farglielo notare.   


"Ti stai toccando, vero?".

"S-Sì..."

"Non smettere, ti prego... Ti stai rilassando?".

Daichi esita un attimo prima di rispondere in modo affermativo. 

  
"Meraviglioso" dice Suga, la parola che striscia fra le sue labbra, allungandosi,  e deliziando le orecchie del capitano. Ormai non sente più il freddo del  pavimento che penetra attraverso i suoi pantaloni, l'unica cosa che conta è la  voce di Suga, e il calore che si propaga dal suo bassoventre fino alla punta dei  piedi, che arriccia piacevolmente.   


 

  
Daichi ritira le ginocchia, puntando la suola delle scarpe per non scivolare,  mentre i gemiti di Suga giungono come miele fino al suo cervello, e ormai non  capisce più niente. Ha perso la lucidità, la cognizione del tempo. Quanti minuti  sono passati ormai da quando ha lasciato la sala in fretta e furia, in preda alla  paura? Ora quello stress è quasi del tutto scomparso.   


  
"Dai-chi... Io..." sono i sospiri di Suga mentre viene, il tono della sua voce che  si fa più acuto e strozzato, come un pigolio. L'orgasmo si diffonde velocemente  lungo ogni suo nervo, ripulendo la sua mente da qualsiasi pensiero negativo che  prima la intasava e gli impediva di ragionare lucidamente.   


"Grazie... Suga..." è tutto ciò che riesce a sussurrare.

  
I suoi respiri si fanno pian piano meno affannosi via via che il piacere scema,  ma un rumore appena fuori dalla porta gli fa schizzare il cuore in gola.   


 

  
In ordine, cadono dentro lo sgabuzzino Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa e Ushijima: uno  sopra l'altro, si spiaccicano sul pavimento trascinando con sé scope e  spazzoloni.   


  
"CHE CAZZO-" esclama Daichi, tirandosi in piedi senza accorgersi di avere  ancora i pantaloni abbassati.    


  
"Yahoo, Daicchi~!" cinguetta Oikawa come se nulla fosse, alzandosi da terra e  scrollandosi di dosso la polvere.   


  
"Dovresti... Rivestirti..." gli fa notare Ushijima arrossendo e indicando il suo  bacino.   


  
"Oddio. Io... Ecco..." è quanto riesce a uscire dalla bocca di Daichi, che si  allaccia i pantaloni in fretta e furia cercando di ignorare le risatine complici di  Kuroo e Bokuto.   


  
"Potevi avvertirci che fossi così ben dotato, caro!" sorride Oikawa dandogli una  pacca sulla spalla.   


"Posso spiegare...".

 

  
Dal suo cellulare, caduto anche lui sul pavimento nella foga, arriva un ronzio  indistinto: è Suga, che ancor non ha chiuso la chiamata.   


"Pronto? Daichi? Ci sei...?".

  
"Suga! Ehy! Sì, certo che ci sono... È solo che..." e qui sospira, alzando gli  occhi al cielo, "Quei quattro sono apparsi nel ripostiglio dove mi trovo così, a  caso. Non so come abbiano fatto a trovarmi-".   


  
"Ah ma li ho avvertiti io!" è la vivace risposta di Suga, come se non avesse  appena raggiunto un orgasmo facendo sesso telefonico. Sembra fresco come  una rosa.   


 

"Tu hai fatto CHE COSA?!".

  
"Oh, ma certo!" prosegue il suo vice, tutto contento, "Oikawa ed io siamo in  ottimi rapporti, sapevo tutto di oggi!".   


Daichi rimane a bocca aperta mentre Suga gli spiega ogni cosa.

  
"Tesoro, in questi giorni ti vedevo terribilmente teso... Così ho pensato che un  po' di divertimento ti avrebbe fatto bene! Ho chiesto dunque a Kuroo e gli altri di  invitarti ad una loro uscita di gruppo, in modo da poterti svagare! Mi fido  ciecamente di tutti loro, sono degli... ottimi amanti" conclude con una risatina,  mentre Oikawa soffia un bacio in direzione del cellulare.   


 

  
Suga torna serio: "Ricordi quando ti ho detto di prendere le cose come vengono,  Daichi caro? Ecco, questo è proprio il momento di smettere di farsi tanti  problemi e buttarsi. Cosa non va in loro? Niente. Andiamo, sono dannatamente  sexy! Fossi lì anch'io..." sospira, per poi aggiungere "Ma avrò altre occasioni".   


"Suga, io...".

  
"Devi solo stare calmo, dolcezza. Andrà tutto bene! Scommetto che questa  sarà l'inizio di una magnifica amicizia fra di voi, fra terzo anno c'è bisogno di  socializzare... no?".   


"Penso di sì...?".

  
"Ecco! Vedi, così mi piaci! Cioè, tu mi piaci sempre ma..." ridacchia, e poi  conclude: "Ora ti lascio, che si sta facendo tardi. Ti mando un bacione enorme,  rilassati mi raccomando! Ciao amore mio~!".   


 

  
Daichi non fa in tempo a ricambiare i saluti, che Suga ha già chiuso la chiamata.  Ripone il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni, tornando a guardare quei quattro  demoni che lo stanno fissando avidamente.   


"Allora?" domanda Bokuto sorridendo malizioso.

  
Passano un paio di secondi, attimi congelati, e milioni di pensieri attraversano  la mente del capitano di Miyagi. Poi alza lo sguardo.   


  
"Ci sto" Daichi ricambia quell'occhiata senza più esitazione, raccogliendo la sua  borsa da terra, "Andiamo in camera".   


 

_____

 

  
Daichi si fa una doccia, come prima cosa. Appena varcata la soglia si toglie le  scarpe e, senza nemmeno fermarsi a dare un'occhiata, si fionda in bagno  dicendo che ha veramente bisogno di lavarsi. In fondo il ripostiglio non era  decisamente il luogo più pulito sulla faccia della Terra, e Daichi detesta essere  polveroso e sporco. Specialmente considerato quello che sta per fare.   


  
Kuroo non si leva dal viso quel sorrisetto carico di sottintesi nemmeno per un  attimo.   


 

  
In fondo l'idea era stata sua, sin dall'inizio... Era stato lui a chiedere a Bokuto,  Oikawa e successivamente Ushijima e Terushima (sfortunatamente assente quel  giorno) di unirsi a lui. Kuroo è soddisfatto di sé come non mai.    


  
Si siede accanto a Bokuto, che si è già buttato sul letto matrimoniale più  grande che abbia mai visto, rotolandosi come un bambino fra le lenzuola  morbide. Ushijima si è accostato alla finestra, guardando la notte calare su  Tokyo, mentre Oikawa messaggia animatamente sprofondato in una poltrona di  velluto.   


 

  
"Come stai, bro?" domanda Kuroo al suo migliore amico, passandogli una  mano fra i capelli sale e pepe.   


  
Bokuto socchiude le palpebre, strusciandosi contro le dita altrui: "Non c'è  male... Adesso sto mooolto meglio, comunque".   


  
Proprio in quel momento si sente un trillo provenire dall'orologio del capitano  della Fukurodani, che salta su: "Cazzzz!!" esclama, scendendo dal letto e  precipitandosi verso il suo zaino. Fruga nelle tasche, per poi emettere uno  squittio soddisfatto quando trova ciò che cerca. Sventola fiero un astuccio,  tirandone fuori un porta pillole, e prende anche una bottiglietta d'acqua per  accompagnarle.   


 

  
"Se me ne dimentico sono morto, mortissimo!" borbotta, sedendosi vicino a  Kuroo. Gli porge la bottiglietta mentre sceglie un paio di pastiglie, per poi  mandarle giù frettolosamente e bere un paio di sorsi.   


  
"Le prendi ancora, eh...?" domanda Oikawa, che ha un attimo alzato gli occhi  dallo schermo del cellulare.   


"Sì!! E sto molto meglio!".

  
Il capitano della Seijou sorride, guardandolo: "Spero tu stia bene, non meglio,  Koutarou... Ma hai Akaashi con te. Non mi preoccupo di nulla".   


"Questa... questa cosa, Bokuto, sono sicuro si risolverà".

  
"UshiWaka... mi ha detto... qualcosa di carino..." piagnucola il ragazzo di  Tokyo soffiandogli un bacio.   


 

  
Kuroo lo abbraccia: "Sai che ci saremo sempre per te. Prima o poi imparerai a  controllare le tue emozioni, io ne sono certo. Sei una persona magnifica, lo sai.  Ti voglio un bene che non immagini".   


"Sto bene, ragazzi... Grazie. Vi adoro..." sussurra Bokuto. 

  
Il disturbo bipolare non è una malattia semplice, da vivere: nessuna lo è, ma  questa influenza la quotidianità di Bokuto e di tutti quelli che lo circondando in  un modo assurdo. Però può farcela. Tutti possono, con l'amore e il supporto  degli amici. E Bokuto ha dei cari, cari amici accanto a sé. Rimangono in  silenzio, non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro.   


 

____

 

  
Il suono più forte è quello dell'acqua che scroscia sulla schiena forte di Daichi, il  quale sta avendo la peggior crisi di nervi della sua vita. È terribilmente nervoso,  non può farci niente: la sua esperienza in campo sessuale è davvero limitata. In  fondo, lui e Suga sono da poco insieme... Ancora non hanno avuto il tempo  materiale di darsi da fare.   


  
Si appoggia alla parete fradicia della doccia, scivolando fino a sedrsi e a  lasciare che l'acqua tiepida gli scorra sul viso e sul corpo.   


 

  
Kuroo osserva i suoi amici, compagni, rivali, immersi in quei gesti di  quotidianità come se niente fosse. Come se non stessero, di lì a poco, per  amarsi. Appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Bokuto, che ha il viso tuffato nel  cuscino, riportandolo alla realtà.   


  
"Inizia a spogliarti, ohy. Do' a Daichi cinque minuti massimo per uscire da lì...  Starà morendo dal nervoso, dovremmo metterlo a suo agio".   


  
Bokuto ride, girandosi per incontrare gli occhi scuri di Kuroo: legge una nota di  preoccupazione in quelle iridi feline, e ridacchia.   


 

  
"Forse sarebbe meglio spogliarsi davanti a lui, no? Avrebbe il controllo di quello  che sta succedendo".   


  
"Ascolta Bokuto, che per una volta ha una buona idea..." commenta  distrattamente Oikawa senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dallo schermo del suo  cellulare.   


"Sarei curioso di sapere con chi stai massaggiando, Grande Re degli Idioti".

  
"Pensa per te, gattaccio!" è la risposta indispettita del ragazzo di Miyagi, che  tira fuori la lingua.   


 

  
Quello che non si aspetta è il bacio che segue il suo brontolio, un paio di labbra  sottili ma morbide che si poggiano sulle sue. Gli occhi verde oliva di Ushijima lo  fissano a pochi centimetri dai suoi. "Smettila di lamentarti, Tooru".   


  
Questi avvampa, e tossisce per nascondere il proprio imbarazzo: "N-Nessuno ti  ha dato il permesso di chiamarmi per nome, UshiWaka!".   


  
Ignora le risatine di Bokuto, e torna a dedicarsi esclusivamente al proprio  cellulare.   


 

  
Kuroo si alza dal letto, stiracchiandosi, e si appoggia allo stipite della porta del  bagno bussando un paio di volte: "Sei vivo, Daichi?" domanda, non sentendo  più lo scroscio dell'acqua.    


  
La risposta è alquanto concitata, con una punta d'ansia: "Esco subito! T- Tempo di trovare un asciugamano...".   


"Vuoi che entri ad aiutarti?".

"S-Sì, grazie".

  
Kuroo sorride mentre apre la porta, il vapore profumato che lo investe  deliziosamente. Daichi si è praticamente nascosto dietro al muretto della doccia  e allunga la testa per osservare i movimenti dell'altro capitano, suscitandone le  risate.   


 

  
"Sei divertente, Daichi" commenta, "Ti comporti in un modo così serio e  riservato... Vorrei imparare da te sai?".   


  
Apre un cassetto sotto al lavandino, scegliendo un paio di asciugamani, e li  porta all'amico cercando di non indugiare troppo sul suo corpo nudo e bagnato,  arrossato dall'acqua bollente e dall'imbarazzo.    


  
Daichi lo ringrazia mentre frettolosamente si avvolge il panno più grande attorno  ai fianchi e quello più piccolo attorno al collo, sfregandosi i capelli scuri per  asciugarsi.   


 

  
Kuroo si appoggia al muro, sfilandosi la felpa e lanciandola dentro al lavandino:  "Fa caldo qui dentro..." sottolinea, "E in ogni caso non l'avrei tenuta per molto  considerato cosa stiamo per fare".   


  
Il rossore sulle guance di Daichi è così evidente da far invidia ad un pomodoro  maturo, e Kuroo ride di nuovo.   


  
"Hai accettato, quindi credo che quello sia solo un riflesso della tua personalità  rigida! Tranquillo, ti divertirai. Posso garantire, io sono una brava persona" dice  mettendosi la mano sinistra sul petto.   


  
"Non ne dubito, ma... Devo ammettere che non ho la vostra stessa esperienza  in materia".   


 

  
Kuroo annuisce: "Ne siamo tutti perfettamente consci, quindi non ti devi  preoccupare. Faremo del nostro meglio per metterti a tuo agio! Siamo qua per  divertirci, nessuno fa cose che non ha voglia di fare".   


  
Il viso di Daichi si distende: "Grazie, Kuroo. Sei davvero una brava persona, a  differenza di quello che si dice in giro" lo provoca, avvicinandosi alla porta.   


"Ehy aspetta, cosa si dice in giro di me?".

L'unica risposta è la risata di Daichi, finalmente sincera e priva di stress.

 

____

 

  
Li trovano distesi sul letto, Oikawa appoggiato sul petto di Ushijima che gioca  con le proprie dita, e Bokuto che traccia dei ghirigori sulla gamba snella del  capitano della Seijou.   


  
"Siete arrivati. Pensavamo che Sawamura fosse stato risucchiato dallo scarico"  dice Ushijima, mentre Oikawa commenta con quello che sembra un insulto al  suo umorismo pessimo.   


  
"Daichi è vivo, tranquillo..." ribatte Kuroo sedendosi sul letto e molleggiandosi  sul materasso, "E adesso magari ci dirà cosa ha voglia di fare".   


"Siamo tutti orecchie, Daicchi~" esclama Oikawa tirandosi su sui gomiti.

"Non so... Cosa dovrei dire...".

  
"Quello che ti pare! Qualsiasi cosa ti metta a tuo agio" dice Bokuto sorridendo,  "Per esempio, noto una piacevole tensione sessuale fra Oikawa e UshiWaka  stasera. Io voglio vederli baciare, ti preeeego di' questa cosa e ti vorrò bene per  sempre".   


  
Daichi ride per il tono marpione di Bokuto, decisamente mal riuscito, e si siede  accanto a Kuroo: "Hai ragione, l'idea non è affatto male. Baciatevi" ordina,  indicandoli.   


 

  
Oikawa si finge scandalizzato: "Daicchi, ma cosa ti viene in mente! Ti pare che  io possa sfiorare questa sottospecie di scorfano-".   


  
Non finisce la frase che Ushijima si china su di lui, catturando le sue labbra in  un bacio. "Devi proprio stare zitto, Oikawa" mormora, mentre approfondisce  quel contatto.   


  
Non emette un suono mentre lo bacia, al contrario dell’altro ragazzo che si  scioglie in piccoli mugolii di apprezzamento. Sembra che stia combattendo  contro sé stesso per dimostrare che no, non gli sta piacendo per niente, ma i  suoi gemiti lo tradiscono. Ushijima separa le loro labbra solo per appoggiare le  proprie sul mento affilato di Oikawa, facendolo tremare, e spostandosi verso le  sue clavicole prendendo fra i denti un lembo sottile di pelle.    


 

  
Oikawa sospira, socchiudendo le palpebre e arrendendosi definitivamente al  tocco di Ushijima, che sembra sapere esattamente dove sono i suoi punti più  sensibili. Daichi si sta eccitando, deve ammetterlo, ma congelato  dall'imbarazzo per quello che è uno spettacolo solo per i suoi occhi, e da lui  stesso orchestrato.   


  
È quando Ushijima gli morde delicatamente il lobo che Oikawa perde la  pazienza: emette un gemito frustrato, afferrando le sue mani e portandole sui  propri fianchi, mentre si allaccia al collo robusto di Ushijima e fa scontrare le  loro labbra nella foga, sussurrando: “Questo mi è mancato...”. Vuole che sia  solo l'altro ragazzo ad avere la possibilità di sentire queste parole, e il suo tono  di voce è inconsuetamente basso.   


 

  
Strofina i loro nasi insieme, ghignando quando legge il desiderio negli occhi di  Ushijima facendo sfiorare le proprie labbra con le sue senza mai soddisfarlo  davvero. Avverte le sue mani grandi, forti, indurite dalla pratica e dalla fatica,  infilarsi sotto la sua maglia e portarsi sui suoi fianchi, vita, costole, e poi un  brivido dato dallo strofinare dei suoi pollici sui capezzoli.    


  
Non si stanno sfidando, ma Oikawa potrebbe interpretarlo come tale, e forse è  esattamente quello che Ushijima vuole ottenere: ogni volta è una scommessa  su chi si troverà a stare sotto e sopra. Si spogliano concitatamente, ancora a  cavalcioni l'uno sull'altro, Daichi che non riesce, nemmeno volendo, a scollare  gli occhi da ciò che sta succedendo di fronte a lui.   


 

  
Kuroo lo nota, studiando ogni sua reazione ai gemiti, all’esitazione nello sguardo  di Ushijima mentre spoglia Oikawa, alla sua stessa eccitazione crescente, ormai  impossibile da nascondere sotto l’asciugamano, e sogghigna. Daichi sussulta  quando Oikawa, ormai completamente sopraffatto (non c'è stata partita, questa  volta), si lascia cadere sulla propria schiena, Ushijima che lo bacia nuovamente  e fa scorrere le dita sul suo bacino, infilandole sotto i pantaloni per slacciarli e  rimuoverli, in un impeto concitato e fremente, la schiena di Oikawa che si arcua  per incentivare quel contatto, il petto arrossato dai baci e dai morsi, gli occhi  serrati nel piacere.   


 

  
Le dita di Daichi si ancorano alla coperta, stringendola come a volerla strappare  via dal materasso, e Kuroo gli si avvicina silenzioso come un gatto,  appoggiando le proprie labbra alla sua spalla ancora umida, e strofinando una  mano sul suo petto scoperto. “Ti piace quello che vedi, mh?”.   


  
L'altro annuisce nervosamente, vibrando al contatto con la mano di Kuroo che  lo solletica sulle costole, fino all’ombelico, tracciando quel percorso finché non  ci si abitua. Daichi non fa le fusa quando lo accarezzano, constata Kuroo, e  sorride al pensiero che lui e Kenma siano gli unici. Non per niente fanno parte  della Nekoma.   


 

  
Cerca di non lasciarsi distrarre dall'immagine del suo fidanzato che si strofina  come un micio contro la sua mano, e torna a focalizzarsi su Daichi che ormai  sta perdendo il controllo su di sé. Fissa Oikawa e Ushijima come ipnotizzato dai  loro movimenti, in particolar modo quando finalmente sono entrambi liberi da  ogni costrizione imposta dai vestiti e può ammirare le loro membra intrecciarsi  nella foga. Sospira più rumorosamente del voluto quando Ushijima strofina le  sue labbra sull’erezione di Oikawa, e nervosamente cerca di sedersi in una  posizione che non lo renda troppo vulnerabile, mentre Kuroo continua ad  accarezzarlo in punta di dita.   


 

  
I gemiti morbidi di Oikawa sono miele per le sue orecchie, gli ricordano quelli di  Suga a tratti, se non fosse per la voce più profonda di quella del proprio  fidanzato. Il capitano della Seijou si concede una nervosa risata liberatoria  quando finalmente Ushijima lo avvolge completamente, accogliendolo all’interno  della propria bocca e inclina la testa per passare la lingua sul glande, con una  pausa deliberatamente lunga che fa imprecare Oikawa per l’insoddisfazione.  Ushijima mantiene i palmi sulle sue cosce tese, per tenerlo fermo, mentre  muove si muove in lenti circoli misurati su di lui, sogghignando, compiaciuto,  ogni volta che le dita di Oikawa si ancorano alla sua cute per chiedere di più. Si  separa da lui con un osceno “pop” mentre sposta una mano fra le sue gambe e  lo masturba con calma.   


 

“UshiWaka, cazzo! Muoviti, Dio santissimo!”.

“Nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di aprir bocca”.

“Sbrigati con quella mano e basta, diamine!”.

  
Ushijima alza gli occhi al cielo, aumentando il ritmo della propria mano: Oikawa  si lascia andare a dei gridolini liberatori mentre viene, quasi ridendo, le gambe  che si flettono attraversate da brividi di piacere.   


  
Si tira su sulle proprie ginocchia, accarezzandosi mentre osserva Oikawa  riprendersi dall’orgasmo, e si rivolge a Bokuto: “Passami qualcosa, per favore”.  L'altro ridacchia, la camicia volutamente slacciata per far intravedere il petto e  l'addome robusti, solidi (fra tutti loro, è il meglio piazzato) e si china verso un  comodino per prendere un preservativo e il lubrificante.   


 

  
“Cosa ci è capitato stavolta, vediamo...” dice, rigirando la bottiglietta fra le  proprie mani, “Lubrificante ai frutti di bosco? Davvero? È il mio preferito, Oikawa  l'hai fatto per me?” pigola, lanciandolo ad Ushijima insieme alla bustina col  profilattico.   


“Sarà stato il... caso...” borbotta Oikawa con ancora il fiato rotto.

  
“Voi due non lasciate mai niente al caso” è il commento di Kuroo, che distoglie  per un attimo l'attenzione dalla schiena di Daichi, completamente senza parole.   


  
“Stiamo facendo tutto questo per lui, in fondo hai ragione” conclude Bokuto  indicandolo e avvicinandosi a lui dal lato opposto rispetto a Kuroo, “Che ne  diresti se iniziassimo a divertirci un po' anche noi? Non possiamo essere lasciati  indietro” ridacchia infine, appoggiando le mani sulla spalla destra di Daichi. Era  talmente preso da Oikawa ed Ushijima, che non si è nemmeno reso conto  Kuroo e Bokuto si fossero spogliati.   


 

  
Il suo pomo d'Adamo scatta, deglutendo a vuoto, e annuisce velocemente con  le guance in fiamme. Sente i gemiti di Oikawa da dietro Kuroo, che si è portato  di fronte a lui con un movimento fluido, e rabbrividisce. Bokuto gli rivolge un  sorriso malizioso: “Si stanno divertendo troppo, non credi?”.   


  
Kuroo inclina la testa nella sua direzione, appoggiando le labbra sulle sue e  passandogli una mano fra i capelli sale e pepe; Daichi li fissa senza dire una  parola.   


 

  
Sospira quando i palmi di Bokuto si appoggiano al suo petto, perdendosi nei  suoi enormi occhi tondi, e le loro labbra si congiungono piacevolmente sospinte  da Kuroo, che li tiene uniti facendo pressione sulle scapole del suo migliore  amico. La lingua di Bokuto è dolce nella sua bocca, morbida e meno  impaziente di quanto si sarebbe aspettato giudicandolo dall'esterno: sembra  non abbia nessuna fretta, si dedica a lui con calma e dedizione, e Daichi si  trova ad allacciarli le mani al collo per tirarlo a sé. Non può vedere il ghigno  soddisfatto sul viso di Kuroo, che spinge ulteriormente Bokuto su di lui  facendolo cadere all'indietro, uno sopra l'altro, in un cigolio di molle.    


 

  
Daichi tende i muscoli addominali al contatto con il viso di Bokuto, che tuffa il  naso nel suo bacino assaporando la pelle profumata di sapone ed eccitazione.  “Sei buono” commenta, mordicchiandolo, per poi spostare una mano sul suo  sesso e mugolare piacevolmente trovandolo già quasi completamente eretto. Lo  bacia delicatamente su tutta la lunghezza, Daichi che stringe i denti per non  gemere, e si porta una mano sulla fronte a coprire le sopracciglia corrucciate  per la tensione. L'altra corre sul collo e sulla cute di Bokuto, afferrando i suoi  capelli istintivamente con più forza di quella voluta e facendolo sussultare.    


  
“M-Mi dispiace” balbetta, ansante, ma Bokuto gli patta tranquillamente una  coscia per tranquillizzarlo.   


 

  
Il profumo dei frutti di bosco lo distrae per un attimo dalla calda e avvolgente  bocca altrui, e volta la testa per lanciare un'occhiata ad Oikawa e Ushijima. Il  secondo geme in modo gutturale e profondo ad ogni spinta all'interno del corpo  snello del ragazzo di Miyagi, che inarca la schiena per accoglierlo più a fondo  dentro di sé. La cosa più... insolita, sono i discorsi che riescono a fare nel  mentre: Daichi è certo di sentire Oikawa parlare di quanto non vede l'ora di  essere lui a scoparselo, e Ushijima che gli tira uno schiaffo sulla coscia  riportandolo al silenzio.   


 

  
Riderebbe, se non fosse così impegnato ad ansimare e tutto il suo sangue non  si fosse riversato nel suo bassoventre, pulsando ad ogni movimento di Bokuto  su di lui. Avverte un’altra mano su di sé, più affusolata e liscia, e apre gli occhi  solo per vedere Kuroo che si aggiunge all'amico nel dargli piacere.    


  
Quel contatto dura poco: dopo poco lo vede alzarsi e far scorrere una mano  lungo la schiena di Bokuto con due dita, premendo ai lati della colonna  vertebrale e facendolo mugolare dolcemente. È certo di sentire un  apprezzamento sulla sua bravura nel fare i grattini.   


 

  
Kuroo infatti ridacchia, baciandogli una coscia e afferrando il lubrificante usato  da Ushijima, che ancora litiga con Oikawa su chi dei due abbia l'effettiva  supremazia. Si unge le dita, strofinandole fra di loro per distribuire meglio il  liquido, e patta dolcemente il fianco di Bokuto: “Bro, cerca di rilassarti... Bravo,  così”.   


  
Daichi non può vedere Kuroo ma avverte i mugolii di piacere che si propagano  come brividi attraverso il corpo di Bokuto, il quale si sta ancora dedicando a lui.  Immagina le dita del ragazzo dalla pelle olivastra penetrare lentamente l'amico,  che si apre per lui sotto il suo tocco esperto. Kuroo sarà anche una persona  all'apparenza poco raccomandabile, ma sa come muoversi: si potrebbe dire  che abbia una sensibilità accentuata e un particolare intuito tattile.   


 

  
La bocca di Bokuto si fa sempre più calda e umida, i suoi gemiti che vibrano su  di lui via via che Kuroo spinge le sue dita più a fondo nel suo corpo.   


  
Daichi sta per impazzire, ne è certo: viene all'improvviso, colto impreparato,  gemendo indecentemente.   


  
Il suo petto si alza e si abbassa via via più lentamente mentre cerca di rimettere  a fuoco il soffitto e ciò che lo circonda. Sussurra delle blande scuse mentre si  tira sui gomiti, scuotendo la testa ancora confuso, vedendo Bokuto e Kuroo che  lo fissano con una punta di divertimento.   


 

  
“Sei uno che non avverte, eh Daichi?” ridacchia il più basso dei due leccandosi  via il suo seme dalle dita come se nulla fosse, ancora leggermente scosso dal  proprio orgasmo.   


“Non sapevamo avessi questo spirito intraprendente...”.

  
“Veramente io...!” è l'unica cosa che riesce a commentare, poiché Kuroo si è  spinto in avanti per baciarlo -e zittirlo.   


  
Socchiude le palpebre nel bacio mentre Kuroo gli passa un dito sulla mandibola,  scorrendo sul mento e sul collo. “Va tutto alla grande, non ti preoccupare”.   


 

  
È in quel momento che Daichi realizza che lui è l'unico rimasto completamente  intoccato: vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non gli viene in mente nulla. Decide di  agire d’istinto, rispondendo al bacio, e Dio quanto è perfetto. Potrebbe  equipararlo a Suga, se non fosse che la sensazione è completamente diversa.  Con Suga c'è impazienza, desiderio impellente, ma anche più dolcezza. Kuroo  è intenso, un contorcimento di stomaco, una sensazione di scioglimento e  abbandono totale. Il cuore gli sta per schizzare fuori dal petto.   


 

  
Un paio di mani morbidissime e affusolate gli circonda i fianchi, e Oikawa  appoggia il mento nell’incavo della sua spalla: “Non ti starai divertendo troppo,  Daicchi~?” domanda ridacchiando. Ha perso clamorosamente la sfida con  Ushijima, ma sembra prontissimo a ricominciare.   


  
Il sopracitato Ushijima gli si avvicina esitante, quasi timoroso nell'allungare una  mano e accarezzargli una coscia, dicendo: “Potresti... dedicarti a Kuroo, visto  che sembri così interessato”.   


 

  
Il rossore sulle guance di Daichi è così evidente che Kuroo stesso volta il capo  per non guardare, contagiato dall’imbarazzo. “Non... mi dispiacerebbe...” ha  però la forza di sussurrare, tornando a guardarlo in faccia.   


  
Si fa strada fra le sue gambe, aprendole, e prende il lubrificante dalle mani di  Bokuto: “Rilassati, okay?”.   


  
Daichi osserva le mani scivolose di Kuroo che lo tirano verso di sé, e socchiude  gli occhi abbandonandosi all'indietro sul petto snello e asciutto di Oikawa, che  gli accarezza piano i capelli specchiandosi nei suoi occhi scuri. Gli sorride,  sussurrando: “Allora, non è del tutto una cattiva idea... vero?”.    


 

  
Ushijima si china piano a baciargli un capezzolo per distrarlo dalle dita di Kuroo  che si fanno strada dentro di lui. Un altro paio di mani, robuste e nodose, si  aggiungono a quelle lisce di Oikawa sul suo petto: Bokuto, che strofina piano le  unghie sulle sue costole, risalendo fino alla spalla e alla clavicola e provocando  dei piacevoli brividi.   


 

  
Kuroo gli alza le gambe per avere miglior accesso al suo perineo, e sente il  terzo dito che si infila al proprio interno facendolo gemere e sospirare. Oikawa  lo bacia, e può sentire le sue lunghissime ciglia sfiorargli il mento e la guancia,  e le labbra sono così morbide che persino con Suga potrebbe non esserci  partita. Dunque è così che si sente Iwaizumi, ed è per questo che si amano così  tanto. Oikawa è indubbiamente un ottimo amante, come chiunque in quella  stanza, e Daichi non si spiega la sua esitazione iniziale. Cosa lo tratteneva dal  concedersi a tutto  _quello_ ?    


 

  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dai polpastrelli di Kuroo che sfiorano la sua  prostata, facendogli attorcigliare lo stomaco: “Ah... Verrò s-se continui...” lo  avvisa; non ha intenzione di raggiungere l'apice così, vorrebbe... “Vorrei fossi  dentro di me, quando...” e non ha il coraggio di finire la frase.   


  
Persino Bokuto si zittisce, e Daichi potrebbe morire dall’imbarazzo, se non fosse  che Kuroo gli rivolge il sorriso più sincero che gli abbia mai visto in volto.          “Pensavo la stessa cosa” dice, sporgendosi in avanti per baciargli lo sterno e  scendere sul bacino. Specchia i propri occhi nei suoi: “Voglio farlo insieme.  Voglio guardarti, mentre vieni”.   


  
Daichi annuisce a scatti, e sente il fiato di Kuroo vicino al proprio orecchio: “Stai  tu sopra di me. Puoi stabilire tu il ritmo, così... non voglio farti male”.   


 

  
Il riguardo di Kuroo nei suoi confronti è quasi commovente, e Daichi si tira su  con l'aiuto di Oikawa dietro di lui, che lo spinge in avanti. Kuroo lo bacia  distrattamente mentre Daichi si posiziona nel suo grembo e respira  profondamente, concentrandosi sull’improvviso calore fra le proprie gambe. Sta  andando a fuoco dall'imbarazzo, ma sa che ciò che sta facendo è esattamente  ciò che chiunque in quella stanza desidera. Si abbassa su Kuroo lentamente,  permettendo al proprio corpo di aprirsi per lui, e respira profondamente.   


 

_Respira._

 

_Alzati._

 

_Affonda._

 

_Respira._

 

  
Cerca di ripetere queste parole nella sua mente, abituandosi a quell’intrusione,  mentre Kuroo tuffa il viso nel suo petto, lo bacia, lo morde, e le sue mani sui  fianchi lo guidano su e giù, mantenendolo in equilibrio. Continua a respirare con  costanza, finché le circostanze non lo costringono a fare altrimenti: Kuroo  continua ad affondare in lui, sfiorandolo dov'è più sensibile, e il ritmo si fa  affannoso e confusionario, e non capisce più dove sia il sopra e dove il sotto.  Si abbandona sul petto di Oikawa dietro di lui, che lo sostiene e non lo lascia  cadere sul materasso, Bokuto e Ushijima che ancora lo toccano, lo  accarezzano, prendendosi cura del suo collo e dei suoi fianchi.   


 

  
“Lasciati andare completamente, Daichi...” è il sussurro di Oikawa al suo  orecchio, “Vogliamo sentirti di più...”.   


 

  
E lo faccio. Gemo a voce alta, rumorosamente, il fiato rotto dalle spinte di  Kuroo dentro di me, e posso sentirlo entrare e uscire con una chiarezza assurda,  accendendo ogni mia terminazione nervosa. Balbetto i loro nomi in una lingua  che non è più la mia, le mie dita intrecciate a quelle di Kuroo mentre vengo, e  tutto si fa appannato e confuso. Tutto è mani sopra, sotto, ovunque su di me. L’ orgasmo esplode in me come un fuoco d'artificio.   


 

Tutti loro.

 

Le mie mani.

 

  
Le  _loro_  mani.   


 

Il mio corpo.

 

  
I  _loro_  corpi.   


 

La mia voce.

 

  
Le  _loro_  voci.   


 

  
Non più  _me_ .   


 

  
_Loro_ .   


 

  
Non  _io_ .   


 

  
_Noi_ .   


 

**Ti è piaciuto, Daichi?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh sì. Finalmente ci sei arrivato, Daichi.
> 
> Daicchi!! Ciao!
> 
> E vai via, Schifokawa.
> 
> Salutami Daichi, bro! 
> 
> Sicuro, bro. Sai che ti adoro~.
> 
> Sawamura...
> 
> Persino UshiWaka si è scomodato... Sei una persona speciale, Daichi. Speriamo tutti di rivederti ancora. Suga è davvero fortunato. Ti mandiamo un bacione enorme e un selfie brutto fatto mentre ti riprendevi dall'orgasmo, perché siamo davvero stronzi. 
> 
> Kuroo, Bokuto, UshiWaka e Schifokawa <3


End file.
